This application is directed to novel reaction products of diacyl halides with amines and phophites which function as multifaceted additives when incporated into lubricants and to lubricant compositions containing same.
Lubricants, such as lubricating oils and greases, are subject to oxidative deterioration at elevated temperatures or upon prolonged exposure to the elements. Such deterioration is evidenced, in many instances, by an increase in acidity and in viscosity. When the deterioration is severe enough, it can cause metal parts to corrode. Additionally, severe oxidation leads to a loss of lubrication properties, and in especiallly severe cases this may cause complete breakdown of the device being lubricated. Many additives have been tried and many of them are only marginally effective except at high concentrations. Improved antioxidants are clearly needed.
Antioxidants or oxidation inhibitors are used to minimize the effect of oil deterioration that occurs when hot oil is contatced with air. The degree and rate of oxidation will depend on temperature, air and oil flow rates and, of particularl importance, on the presence of metals that may catalytically promote oxidation. Antioxidants generally function by prevention of chain perioxide reaction and/or metal catalyst deactivation. They prevent the formation of acid sludges, darkening of the oil and increases in visosity due to the formation of polymerica materials. Additionally lubricants are under heavy stress that can affect their antiwear and load carrying ability particularly between steel on steel moving surfaces.
The use of phosphorous compounds per se as load-carrying or EP additives in lubricant compositions is well known. Also, the use of sulfur-containing compounds in lubricant compositions is well known. However the instant combination of acyl group and phosphorous containing species with amines to form unique compositions to the best of applicant's knowledge was heretofore unknown.
It is an object of this invention to provide lubricant compositions having enchanced oxidative stability, reduced wear and increased load carrying/EP capabilities.